Desventuras en Frejord
by Nomegolpeesenelcorazon
Summary: HISTORIA CANCELADA POR CAMBIO DE CUENTA.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:**

 **tengo ganas! tengo ganas! tengo ganas de crear algo!**

 **pero el que...? YA SE! una historia! una historia divertida y graciosa.**

 **no se como hacerlo pero quiero hacerlo! y ya se de que hacerla.**

 **de niqua y mi antigua main!**

 **por que no!? es fantástico**

 **voy a comenzar mal y luego bien y como siempre, pues hay romance.**

 **CAPITULO 1 / PERDIDA Y LLORANDO**

—y ya esta!?— grita tryndamere clavando su enorme espada en la mesa de reuniones. —la vas a dejar!? sin nada mas que el frió!?— grita aun mas hacia ashe la cual estaba sentada en la silla de la gobernadora.

—y que quieres que haga!?— alterada se levanta de su silla —ella es un peligro y es mortal para nosotros también! o es que ya no te acuerdas de lo que hizo a nuestros 100 guardias en tan solo 7 segundos...— replico ashe recordando algo que no quería recordar.

tryndamere no podía darle la razón pero tampoco podía rechazarla por que el sabia que ella era muy peligrosa.

—pues adelante, as lo que quieras pero si te arrepientes, no me busques.— dijo tryndamere antes de irse a sus aposentos.

—esto... tryndamere?— pregunto nunu asustado. —que!? que quieres!?—

—puedes recoger tu espada por favor?— le pidió escondiéndose dentro de su enorme capucha (nunu es el niño del yeti, no el yeti)

tryndamere no tardo en pensar un respuesta adecuada y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—quitarla vosotros par de amargados— tryndamere salio de la sala de reuniones donde estaban braum, nunu, gragas y nunu. los cuales se habían aliado con ella y demostraban ser grandes consejeros para ashe.

—déjala ahí nunu, no molesta a nadie— suspiro ashe mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su silla para relajarse...

—yo digo que la echemos— dio opinión anivia. —yo depende— comento gragas con una sonrisa. —yo digo que la eches— dio su opinión nunu también. —a mi me da igual, yo cogeré la misma opinión que tu mi reina— dio también su opinión braum con típica voz rusa y una gran risa.

—bien, 4 contra 2. la votación esta decidida... aunque me cueste, yo la echare de aquí.— ashe se levanta de la silla, recoge su arco posado en al lado de esta y sale de la sala de reuniones para cumplir su objetivo.

—creéis que ella podrá sola? es decir... ella es la mas afectada aquí de nosotros...— anivia se veía preocupada por la reina de avarosa y no quería que ella se enfrentase a esto sola.

—ya pero piénsalo bien, ella es un gran monstruo y si y si y si nos ataca!? estaríamos perdidos o peor. Y si rompe mi colección de bolas de nieve!?— se espanto nunu al imaginar la escena.

—tranquilo niño, eso no pasara si te mantiene detrás de braum!— le dijo a nunu mientras se levantaba de su respectiva silla y recogía su gran puerta/escudo y la plantaba en el suelo haciendo temblar un poco la tierra, dando un susto enorme a anivia la cual pone un huevo del temblor.

—mira eso nunu! así es la vida como pájaro!— se reía braum mientras anivia se tapaba los los ojos con las alas.

—dejemos las huevadas par después y repasemos el plan una vez mas— dijo gragas centrado pero casi cayéndose al suelo por lo resbaladiza que era su silla.

todos los que estaban en la reunión volvieron a sus respectivos asientos menos anivia y rompió el huevo y lo echo al suelo.

—que raro? esta vació... mi madre siempre me decía. que un huevo vació es comida para los.—

—ya braum, creo que todos aquí nos sabemos todas tus refranes— lo interrumpió anivia para gragas continuase.

—bien, según nuestra reina el plan consiste en enviar a niqua a las garras heladas.—

—si pero no a cualquier sitio, quiere ir justo donde ella patrulla.— interrumpió otra vez anivia.

—déjame acabar! y quiere aprovechar la fuerza de niqua para matar a sejuani y quiere hacerlo solo con tryndamere...— pensando bien el plan. gragas estaba desconcertado y a la vez emocionado por el valor de su reina.

—si esto no nos incumbe. puedo irme a jugar ya?— pregunto nunu saltando encima del yeti que estaba con una cara de cansancio y dolorido. nunu sale de la sala y solo se quedan gragas, anivia y braum.

—ese pequeñajo va a matar a ese yeti y conseguirá lo que los soldados de lissandra no consiguieron en años! mi madre siempre me decía, que a un animal se le debe cuidar hasta la muerte. menos si es una cabra, con las cabras hay que ser duro para que buena leche!—

—solo dejemoslo pasar y sigamos como estamos. si todo salen bien, ashe estará aquí por la noche— dijo anivia dando final a la reunión de los aliados de ashe.

horas pasaron desde la reunión y ya era casi de noche y freljord sobre la facción de Avarosa dominaban las calles las luces y antorchas iluminando a aquellos sobre la facción. ashe estaba con tryndamere el cual aun seguía molesto.

—venga por favor tryndamere, no te enfades— le suplicaba ashe a tryndamere viendo a este muy enfadado.

—como para que no! vamos a entregar a una niña a la muerte, a una maldita niña ashe! cuantos años tendrá? 19 o 18? esto es ridículo— suspiro tryndamere sin esperanza por las intenciones de ashe.

—venga vamos... ven aquí, déjame decirte una cosita a la oreja—

tryndamere baja un poco para escuchar a ashe.

—AAAAAHHHH! vamos a ello. a que esperamos, hay que salvar a la tribu. vamos ashe o llegaremos tarde, cuando antes volvamos mejor!— exclamo muy entusiasmado

—1—

—2—

—3—

—4—

—5—

—6—

—7—

—8—

—9—

—10! ya esta! sea donde sea os encontrare!—

—nos encontrara ashe, ella es muy de juegos de este tipo— le comento tryndamere mientras que ashe y el se escondian en un agujero de nieve en medio de la nada con niqua corriendo por los alrededores buscándolos.

—azme caso, e jugado mucho con ella a esto para poder trabajar en paz y nunca me a encontrado—

—no se si deberíamos hacer esto...— dijo tryndamere con cara apenada y triste por niqua.

—tryndamere... recuerda acumular tu ira para ya sabes que e.e— le guiño un ojo ashe a tryndamere.

tryndamere se emociona aun mas llevandose aun mas enserio su misión.

—cállate o nos escuchara!— dijo en bajo tapándole la boca a ashe con su pesada mano.

—cuanto tiempo tenemos que pasar aquí?— pregunto tryndamere ya con el frió en su nariz

—el necesario hasta que venga— respondió seria.

—entonces por que nos calentamos hasta que venga de guardia— dijo desabrochando las cuerdas que sujetaban la prenda ashe y cubrían sus pechos.

—a veces eres tan romántico... pero creo que se tardara un buen rato. disfrutemos mientras!— se convenció ashe para jugar con tryndamere mientras esperaban a sejuani.

2 horas después (y todavía siguen dándole caña al asunto e.e)

—ashe? sigues ahí? esto ya no tiene gracia por favor sal! ashe por favor sal. me siento sola aquí en el frió... no me di cuenta pero hace mucho frió...—

—ashe por favor no me dejes sola!—

niqua estaba en medio de la nieve por la frontera de la garra escarchada y no podía creerse que su mejor amiga la había abandonado... estaba sola, con frió y con todo lo que sucedía empezó a llorar sentada sobre sus rodillas en el suelo con la nieve cubriendo su ceniciento pelo.

pues... mientras tanto...

—venga, sigue así... vamos! mas rápido mi rey bárbaro! mas rápido! no pares!—

pues eso...

—AH!— grita niqua asustada al ver una enorme criatura delante de ella.

—un monstruo! ayúdenme! ashe por favor sálvame!—

—oh vamos no pa... detente! que te detengas!— le grito a tryndamere ashe para que parase.

—que ocurre por que paramos ahora!?— —es ella. ya esta aquí, rápido prepárate!—

—es usted malo señor o señora monstruo?— pregunto niqua llorando con miedo en sus ojos.

una figura humana baja del monstruo y se acerca niqua. era un mujer de unos 30 o menos años que vestía pocas prendas de ropa y llevaba consigo lo que parecía siendo una maza con cadenas.

—menos mal... eres humana— suspiro de alivio niqua relajada.

—pensé que eras una caminante, digo una monstruosidad.—

—eres bastante mona— dijo niqua sonriendo y mas tranquila.

—que haces por mi reino tu pequeña intrusa!— rechisto con enfado.

—tu reino? como que tu reino? este es el reino de ashe. no ves que hay flores y esas cosas... no hay flores.— —no, solo nieve—

—esto es la garra del invierno?— —felicidades adivinaste y sabes quien soy yo?—

—oh no... eres la mujer mala con canas que me dijo ashe!— —espera que!? no tengo canas! y como conoces a ashe? eres una espía? vendrás conmigo!—

—pero no puedo. estoy esperando a ashe! me a dicho que jugaríamos al escondite aquí—

—te dijo eso? hahahaha chica, o no tienes idea de lo que te hizo o tienes muchas agallas de intentar engañarme—

—engañarte? pero si no se ni quien eres y yo nunca engañaria nadie.—

ashe y tryndameres salen de su escondrijo y ashe sin demora ninguna dispara una flecha a la cabeza de la líder de la tribu de la garra invernal.

pero falla...

—dios... esto es vergonzoso...— ashe se tapo la cara con la mano abriendo solo un par de dedos para verlas.

—ashe! volviste por mi!— contenta salta a correr por ashe.

ashe prepara otra vez su arco, esta vez carga tres flechas demás y apunta niqua a la cabeza.

niqua la observa confusa y se detiene, se agacha y espera a que ashe dispare para darle a sejuani o eso pensaba ella. ashe no disparo.

—aléjate de nosotros niqua! por favor...— suplico a niqua que la observaba aun mas confusa.

—que estas diciendo ashe? solo cálmate y baja el arco. que ocurrio y donde as estado todo este tiempo? e llorado por ti.— pone carita tierna para dar pena a ashe.

—as usado muchas veces ese truco y ya se como esquivarlo. no te funcionara de nada—

tryndamere sale del escondrijo de ashe y blande su espada con su mano derecha mas fuerte que el izquierdo...

—mira niqua. no queremos problemas! solo aléjate y no vuelvas nunca mas. eso es todo, solo eso...— le aconseja tryndamere temblando por si niqua hacia alguna estupidez.

—esto... cariño vete!— le dice ashe mientras apuntaba con el arco y miraba a tryndamere.

—que!? me as pedido ayuda y ahora quieres que me vaya?—

—de verdad amor. no ahora, tienes que irte ahi dentro otra vez.—

HAHAHAHA se partía la caja de la risa sejuani mientras veía a tryndamere.

—de verdad que tienes que irte. Niqua no mires por favor y vete!—

—que ocurre? por que se parte de risa la cerda? y por que quieres que me vaya!?—

ashe deja de apuntar con el arco le da una patada a la entrepierna de tryndamere.

—ouch... es lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer rendido al suelo— — para que te pongas unos pantalones!— —perdona...— dijo con sus últimos suspiros intentando resistir al enorme dolor genital que sufría.

—ahora a lo que estamos niqua, no te acerques y déjame acabar con esta cerda de una vez—

—es un jodido jabalie! por que todos lo confunden!?— —hasta en la liga le dicen cerda—

—por que tu eres la cerda!— dice ashe antes de dsiparar 3 flechas las cuales el jabalie de sejuani las para en seco con su cuerpo y armadura.

—eso era todo?— se rió sejuani de ashe burlona al no hacerle una pizca de daño.

— NO! no lo era. toma esto!—

sejuani recibe un golpe en toda la cara de lo que parecía una pequeña pelota.

—pero que!? una naranja!? por que cojones me lanzas una naranja?—

ashe no se molesto en hablar y le siguió lanzando cosas sin parar.

—ashe cariño ya me puse pantalones... y de donde sacaste esas frutas!?—

—te sorprendería la cantidad de bolsillos que puede llegar a tener una mujer—

tryndamere la miro extrañado y confuso mientras tenia cara de poker.

sejuani se resistía la lluvia de frutas que le caía encima, pero dolía igualmente.

—Bristle deja de comerte las frutas!— grito enfadada sejuani a su jabalie.

—por fin. la lluvia frutera ceso— dijo sejuani al notar que no recibía ninguna mas.

—AUCH! pero que demonios!? me acabas de tirar? tu arco!? tu maldito arco!? enserio!?—

—me quede sin flechas :/— dice ashe levantado los hombros.

—te dije que trajeras la carcaja...— le reclamo tryndamere a ashe.

—cállate, aun me queda un az bajo la manga—

—oye me devuelves el arco?— —claro toma.— sejuani le lanza el arco a la cara de ashe partiendole el labio y haciéndola sangrar por la nariz.

—hija de... TOMA ESTO!— ashe saca una flecha gigante y apunta a sejuani.

—toma definitiva. hija de tu... miserable madre!— ashe dispara y consigue acertar el tiro certero pero no en sejuani. si no en niqua que se puso en medio de su disparo.

niqua cae al suelo en forma de cruz con los ojos dejando escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

—que as echo! la as matado! dijimos que lo aria sejuani. no tu!— le grito tryndamere a ashe.

—yo no queria... solo apunte a sejuani...— ashe contesto sin aliento

niqua tirada en suelo. la noche a punto de dominar todo freljord y los 3 guerreros en medio de la nieve.

—Vamonos...— le ordeno ashe a tryndamere.

—la vas a dejar aquí!? sin mas?— replico.

—esta muerta no!? entonces vamonos!— le respondió ashe llorando mientras que con las manos se tapaba las heridas de la cara.

—Espera! esto no a acabado— le grita sejuani.

—me toca a mi! toma esto tu arquera pervertida!— sejuani también quería participar en el concurso de lluvia fruteras pero al no tener una. pues lanzo lo que mas cerca tenia.

—ASHE CUIDADO!— grita tryndamere al ver al cerdo digo jabalie volando hacia ella.

ashe y tryndamere esquivaron al jabalie pero se quedaron mirando embobados un buen rato a sejuani.

—yo te tire mi arco. pero tu a tu maldito CERDO!?—

—HAHAHAHA gane otra vez arquera pervertida!— grito sejuani a ashe con una sonrisa de victoria.

—pues sabes que!? nos lo llevamos!— respondió ashe mientras cogia el jabalie con tryndamere y se iban corriendo por patas.

—eh! devuélvemelo! el seguro no me cubre las perdidas de animales!— grita sejuani desde lejos mientras estos se alejaban

—demonios!— dijo sejuani al quedarse sin transporte y sin mascota.

sejuani miro a niqua que estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y llorando.

—pero que? aun no estas muerta?— se sorprendió sejuani al ver a niqua susurrar en bajo a ashe mientras lloraba.

—interesante... te vendrás conmigo pequeñaja—

sejuani recoge a niqua y le saca la flecha del pecho dejando un enorme agujero en sus estomago que curiosamente no expulsaba sangre. si no humo. un humo que parecían hilos los cuales se juntaron formando otra vez su estomago intacto.

—definitivamente eres muy interesante..— sejuani recogio a niqua entre sus brazos y marcho hacia el centro de la garra invernal.

 **ahora chicos o chicas, decirme os pareció un poco divertido? es un fic lo se pero tuvo su toque de humor? no se crear mas que romance y de verdad que me gusta el humor pero no soy buena creándolo.**

 **dejarme en las reviews si podéis el como puedo dar un mejor toque a esto. Nita os saluda. SEE YA**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:**

 **son cosas que pasan, son cosas que no pasan. son cosas que ocurren por que quieres y son cosas que no ocurren por que quieres.**

 **ey hola! como van? espero que bien por supuesto.**

 **oye... esto de usar historias reales en tus fics, pues no es tan mala idea.**

 **pues aquí me encuentro, escribiendo segundo capitulo de este fic el cual espero que tenga buenas criticas.**

 **no soy perfecta, no soy ideal ni tampoco un ejemplo de vida pero cualquier persona que vea un toque de bueno en mi... o en mi fic. por favor que me lo diga.**

 **esto es por no que no puedo seguir sin mis opiniones, hace poco recibí una review que me animo bastante el día y descubrí que con esos comentarios... yo. puedo hacer maravillas!**

 **me alegran la vida y me inspiran para seguir con mis creaciones, las cuales no son perfectas pero tampoco son malas... nada ni nadie es perfecto.**

 **aquí esta, esto es de lo que se trata, esto es lo que ocurre. disfruten**

 **CAPITULO 2 / TU SERAS MI AMIGA?**

 **(descripción de niqua)**

 **joven de apariencia 19 años, pelo ceniciento a tirabuzones, ropa de invierno medieval. unos guantes negros, unas botas negras, un sobretodo negro y un pantalón con falda gruesa negro. (llevar todo negro no significa ser gótica vale!) tez de piel pálida. de altura mediana. ojos blancos.**

 **-la e perdido... yo... quiero recuperar a la que amaba aunque no me hable mas... y quiero despedirme de la que quería... para que no la recuerde mas... solo quiero volver a ver a Ade...-**

-que murmuras niña?- le pregunto sejuani a niqua la cual estaba siendo llevaba a sus espaldas.

-que? que? que es esto?- pregunto confunsa niqua con la vista borrosa entre lloros y lágrimas.

-eres la mujer de canas! suéltame!- le dijo Niqua percatándose de quien la llevaba sobre espaldas era sejuani.

Sejuani dejo caer a niqua en la nieve y sostuvo su maza apuntando a niqua.

-mira niña! si quieres seguir viva, no me llames mas así de acuerdo! y no tengo canas. mi pelo es asi de natural, Ashe también lo tiene así. me parece que la vejestoria es ella.- dijo Sejuani mientras retiraba su maza de la cara de Niqua y le ofrecía una mano.

Niqua no comprendio la acción de Sejuani y estuvo mirándola con cara confusa.

-que cojas la mano!- le grito Sejuani.

-oh vale vale perdón.- le contesto Niqua agarrándole la mano.

Sejuani levanta brutalmente a Niqua haciendo que se ponga de pie enseguida pero causando un accidente...

-pero que!? como demonios!?- se sorprendió Sejuani.

-mas vale que tengas una explicación para esto chiquilla!- la amenazo de vuelta con el mazo Sejuani mientras Niqua estaba igual de sorpresiva que ella.

-no fue mi culpa. tu me levantastes muy fuerte y me pusiste la cara demasiado cerca!- le respondió Niqua nerviosa.

-sabes que!? ... mejor déjalo... vámonos ya hacia el castillo y olvidemos lo que a pasado aquí, me esta entrando frió de tanto exponerme.- comento sejuani.

-castillo? tienes uno como ashe?- pregunto Niqua interesada mientras se limpiaba los labios.

-claro que si! y no cabe duda de que lissandra también tendrá uno.- le contesto convencida.

-solo súbete a mi espalda y sigamos.- le exigió sejuani agachándose sobre una rodilla.

-y por que debería ir contigo? y por que debería ir con alguien!? por que!?.- grito descontrolada Niqua.

de los pies de Niqua estaba empezando a salir un aura circular alrededor de ella con forma de humo que parecía marchitar todo lo que tocaba.

-chica que te ocurre en los pies?- pregunto sejuani un poco nerviosa y confusa.

-a mi no me pasa nada! que os pasa a vosotros? tanto os gusta verme sufrir? tanto os gusta os gusta verme querer morir por tener a vosotros cerca!? siempre os vais, siempre os vais! primero fueron mis hermanas, luego mis amigas y ahora ashe! no me queda nadie! no me queda nadie...-

Niqua como si de un agujero gigante se tratase. apretó su pecho justo en el corazón intentando así que ella sufriera menos.

-esto... creo que deberías parar... esa cosa bajo tus pies esta creciendo bastante... y no me gusta lo que hace con la nieve...- le dijo Sejuani mas nerviosa viendo como aquella aura en forma de humo se expandía mas rápido que antes y ser acercaba a ella.

Niqua se tiro al suelo arrodillada todavía apretando su negro corazón mientras lloraba y decía todo el rato lo mismo.

-quien estará conmigo ahora!? quien estará conmigo ahora!? quien estará conmigo ahora!?- decía una y otra vez y una y otra vez.

-yo! yo yo, pero para ya vale!- le gritaba Sejuani quien estaba aun mas nerviosa cuando la aura de humo alcanzo su pies y comenzó a pudrir sus botas.

La aura de Humo se detuvo y tras unos breves segundos volvió lentamente hacia Niqua la cual es estaba limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos e intentaba levantar la cabeza para mirar a sejuani.

-lo dices enserio?- pregunto Niqua aun conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-si si, pero para ya quieres... volibear me matara si se entera de me necesito otras botas de piel.- respondió insegura Sejuani mientras se miraba los pies.

-AYH! DIOS! no hagas eso!- grito espantada Sejuani.

Niqua como si magia fuese. apareció delante de Sejuani con los ojos aun mas llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

-me lo juras? por favor...- le pregunto Niqua a Sejuani.

-a que viene esto niña?- le pregunto Sejuani con mirada nerviosa e sudando penosamente pero antes que alguna gota se formase ya eran pequeños granitos de hielo en su piel.

-me dejaras?- pregunto Niqua confusa.

-no- respondio Sejuani intentando comprender.

-entonces... acéptame y llévame contigo...- dijo cayendo al suelo dormida.

Sejiani solo estaba confusa. no entendía nada de nada, pero la palabras de Niqua la hicieron sentirse rara por breves momentos.

Sejuani miro a Niqua y pensó bastante el si debería llevarla a su tribu ya que según lo que ella vio. Niqua podría traer consigo muchos problemas.

-me a echo jurarlo... y un juramento es un juramento... de acuerdo renacuaja, te llevare.- dijo dudosa si llevarla o no pero tiene que hacerlo.

Sejuani recoge a Niqua del suelo y la monta otra vez sobre su espalda, delante y detrás de ella solo había nieve y mas nieve. pero sus instinto le decía que fuese a donde sus ojos apuntaran primero, ella miro al este y hacia esa dirección camino.

-esto seria mas fácil si tuviera mi cerdo... jabalí... yo te maldigo ashe!-

Sejuani avanza en medio de toda la nieve que le cortaba el paso ya que era muy elevada la cantidad que se había acumulado por donde ella estaba.

pero continuo dando su máximo esfuerzo con Niqua en su espalda.

-al menos me das un poco de calor.- decía esforzándose para avanzar.

-bien! creo que e visto chica! es una cueva tal vez... eso espero, no se encuentran muchas cuevas por la zona de mi tribu.- comento sejuani avistando lo que parecía ser un agujero azul en medio de todo lo blanco.

-tenemos que parar allí. andar por la noche y en tormenta es peligroso hasta para un oso.- dijo sejuani dirigiéndose a al punto azul.

Niqua aun estaba dormida sobre Sejuani. y por lo tanto que abrazaba a sejuani, parecía estar cómoda.

-te lo pasas bien eh? pero que!? quitas tu manos de ahí!- le dijo sejuani apartando las pálidas manos de Niqua.

Sejuani se aproximo mas al punto y se aclaro mas la vista dejando ver una caverna de hielo con trozos de maderas repartidos por el suelo.

-genial! alguien acampo aquí antes y dejo algo de madera!- exclamo Sejuani excitada por la alegría.

-ya llegamos Niqua. ahora levántate que tenemos que...-

pero antes de dejar Niqua apoyada en el suelo o hacer una hoguera con cualquier material que tuviera.

Sejuani cayo rendida al suelo. no pudo avanzar mas, el frió había dominado sus piernas y su brazos.

...

tras un lapso tiempo de varios minutos. Niqua despierta y encuentra a Sejuani tirada en el suelo

-señora? señora esta bien? espera cual era tu nombre!? piensa piensa Niqua!

-Sejuana! eso es... Sejuana despierta! Sejuana por favor...- la sacude Niqua preocupada para que responda algo.

-c-calor...- respondió Sejuani casi no notándose la voz.

-ca que? ca-calor? eso es! calor! y de donde saco yo calor?- pregunto Niqua desesperada buscando una solución.

-eso es! ya lo tengo! con permiso!- pide Niqua antes de dar calor a sejuani.

...

-podias haber usado la leña...- se quejo Sejuani a Niqua que estaba en una punta de la caverna atada de manos y piernas con un paño en la boca.

-HUMM! HMM! AHMM!- se esforzaba en decir algo niqua.

-no te molestes... así te quedaras hasta que yo diga.- le dijo Sejuani a Niqua riéndose un poco de como Niqua intentaba hablar.

-creo que estarnas así hasta que digas bien mi nombre o hasta que aprendas a como dar calor apropiadamente, si es que puedes.- dice soltando una carcajada.

Niqua la mira molesta y sus ojos blancos empiezan a tomar un tono rojo. de repente niqua como si de un gusanillo se tratase empieza a moverse hacia Sejuani y Sejuani solo la mira como esta se arrastra con la barbilla y sus rodillas hacia ella.

-te ves mona... y penosa!- le dice Sejuani molestando aun mas a Niqua.

Niqua consigue llegar a Sejuani, se levanta como puedes de rodillas y le planta cara a Sejuani con una mirada desafiante.

-que vas a hacer? matarme con tus ojos multicolor?- le dijo Sejuani confiada de si misma.

Niqua solo cerro los ojos durante unos segundos y los abrió dejando ver a sus ojos con el mismo tono de antes, justo después se tira contra Sejuani.

-pero que!? que haces!? eso dolió un poco sabes!? pero ahora que te ocurre!? pareces una perrita...- le comento confusa, muy confusa Sejuani.

Niqua se lanzo contra sejuani pero contra su regazo y como si de un animal se tratase, se acomodo y se echo a dormir en su regazo.

-estas loca chica... pero no me quejare, así tendré mas calor, ha!- dijo Sejuani.

Sejuani miro a Niqua que ya se había quedado dormida y miro la hoguera que había conseguido hacer antes con materiales de su armadura y el resto de madera y troncos tirados por la caverna los cuales estaban húmedos pero consiguió hacer la hoguera.

-uff. de verdad ashe... por que me robaste al cerdo, digo jabalí.- dice sejuani soltando un suspiro de decepción.

Sejuani vuelve a mirar a Niqua y esta igual que antes. como una mascota acostada con su dueña. Sejuani inconscientemente la empezó a acariciar por el pelo bajando por sus mejillas. pero se da cuenta de lo que hace y para en seco antes de continuar.

-en cuanto amanezca... iremos al castillo pero voy a necesitar una bolsa muy grande...- dijo sejuani cuando se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

...

ya estaba amaneciendo. y el sol brillaba intensamente pero no tanto como para derretir toda aquella nieve, Sejuani se había quedo dormido echada en la pared sentada con Niqua en su regazo acurrucada.

Niqua fue la primera en despertarse por que los rayos del sol le dieron antes en la cara molestando a esta al dormir.

-hmmm...? hmm... hm-mm hmmm? hmm!- intento decir pero recodo que tenia la boca sellada por el trapo que le había atado sejuani.

-hmm? hm hm... hmm!- dijo Niqua dándole un golpetazo con la cabeza a Sejuani.

Sejuani abre los ojos repentinamente y se lanza contra Niqua empuñando su maza.

-despídete de tu existencia!- le decía a Niqua mientras levantaba mas y mas su mazo.

-hmmm! hmms! hmm!- gritaba niqua asustada.

-que? oh... eres tu... auch auch auch- dijo sejuani llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-me lo as echo tu!? maldita desgraciada.- dijo enfurecida sejuani empuñando otra vez su mazo.

-hmmm! hm hmm hmm... hm hmm! - intento decir a Sejuani penosa mente.

Sejuani solo la miro como intentaba hablar, por como se veía la situación en el interior de las mejillas de Sejuani se inflaron intentando contener una risa.

Sejuani no puedo contenerse y echo a reírse de Niqua que se veía muy graciosa en ese momento.

-aff... menuda mañana no.- dijo sejuani ya sin aire para reírse mas.

Sejuani mira a niqua y se acerca a esta con una navaja que traía consigo.

-hmm!? hmm? hmmmmm!- gritaba aun mas asustada niqua.

-ey tranquila, solo voy a quitarse las ataduras.- le contesto tranquila.

Niqua se tranquilizo y dejo a Sejuani continuar. Una vez suelta de manos las comienza a estirarlas lo máximo que puede soltando un pequeño gemido de placer y cansancio. Después Sejuani le suelta las piernas y Niqua se pone de pie enseguida estirando lo tanto como podía de puntillas.

-hmmm!?- pregunto niqua.

-tienes manos, quítate tu el trapo de la boca.-le contesto Sejuani.

Niqua se quito el trapo cogió a Sejuani de hombros y se estiro lo máximo que podía hacia arriba.

-que demonios haces!? no soy de esas.- le reclamo Sejuani confusa.

Niqua soltó a sejuani y volvio a dejar un pequeño gemido de cansancio y placer.

-te dije: si podía usarte como apoyador para estirarme...- le contesto Niqua.

-eres mas alta que yo la verdad.- le comento Niqua observando a Sejuani de arriba hacia abajo viendo que le sacaba una cabeza.

-vale... después de todo esto, tenemos que proseguir. estaran preocupados por mi. tengo que volver pronto.- dijo sejuani recomendando continuar el camino.

-yo te sigo siempre!- le dijo Niqua con entusiasmo.

Niqua y sejuani salen de la cueva que ya se les había echo cálida sienten el enorme frió del exterior que hizo que las dos pusieran piel de gallina y sintieran escalofríos.

Niqua observa como sejuani enseguida se reponia de su frió y sacaba una enorme bolsa de dentro de su armadura.

-como as guardado eso ahí?- pregunto sorprendida Niqua.

-oh esto? de ningún lugar, es parte de mi armadura.- le respondió sejuani mientras abría la bolsa.

-ahora necesito que te metas ahí.- le exigió Sejuani apuntando con la bolsa a Niqua.

-el que!? que me meta. ahi dentro!?- rechisto Niqua.

-si! o si no como piensas pasar por en medio de toda mi tribu? te sera imposible.

Niqua se queda pensativa unos segundos pensando en otra solución pero no se le ocurría ninguna mas.

-no hay mas opciones. allá voy.- Dijo niqua abriendo un poco mas la bolsa.

-de acuerdo, métete dentro y te llevare a mi castillo pero procura estar en silencio en todo momento.- dijo Sejuani mirando a niqua la cual se había metido casi al completo dentro de la bolsa.

-estas muy graciosa así.- le comento Sejuani.

-pues a mi no me hace mucha gracia.- le contesto Niqua.

Sejuani cerro la bolsas y agarro desde la mitad de la bolsa llevándosela al hombro.

-me acabas de tocar el!?- rechisto Niqua.

-oye, no fuiste tu la que me beso 2 veces por tonterías?- le explico Sejuani.

-touche...- contesto Niqua.

-touque? que palabra es esa?- pregunto curiosa Sejuani.

-nada nada, solo vamos.- dijo Niqua.

-bien! alla vamos!-

 **fin de este episodio 2 espero ayan disfrutado de mi creación, déjenme sus opiniones abajo y recuerden que no puedo seguir si no me lo piden :(**

 **NITA.**

 **SEE YA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**EY! HOW MUCH TIME I DONT SEE THIS PLACE!**

 **que tal gente!? como van!? aquí estamos con este nuevo capitulo de un mi... segundo tercer fic creado que hablando de tercer... también es el tercer capitulo :/ hmmm curioso verdad? bueno no creo que queráis escuchar bobadas de una niña.**

 **AQUÍ ESTA. DE ESTO SE TRATA. ESTO ES LO QUE HACE.**

 **nos quedamos en la ultima parte donde nuestra querida Niqua y Sejuani se dirigen hacia las zonas internas de las garras del invierno (aun no se su nombre real...) con Niqua metida en una bolsa y Sejuani la portadora.**

 **RESUMEN RÁPIDO DEL CAPITULO 2**

Niqua al estar inconsciente por el tremendo flechazo que le disparo ashe es rescata/capturada por Sejuani y transportada hacia la zona de las garras invernales pero situaciones extremas Obligan a Sejuani acampar con Niqua en una cueva helada para protegerse y salir temprano hacia el castillo de las garras invernales. por debidos motivos sejuani querría hacer su soldado o bien su prisionera a Niqua pero cambio de idea al conocer un poco la identidad de Niqua y el como sufría por estar sola. Por lo tanto decidio meter a Niqua en una bolsa haciendo pasar a Niqua como premio de caza y llevarla a su castillo para saber mas de ella y decidir que hacer con ella.

 **CAPITULO 3 / QUE FUTURO AGUARDA A NIQUA?**

Sejuani y Niqua pasaron por dificultades para llegar a donde están ahora mismo. entre frío y dolor y batalla solo tenían la una a la otra y un poco de potencial para sobrevivir pero lo lograron y ahora están en una situación mas peligrosa.

Sejuani llego a las puertas de entrada a su reino y contemplo el gran tamaño que tenia que no paraba de sorprenderla daba igual tantas veces lo viera.

Aquella puerta gigante con espacio suficiente para meter a bestias tan grandes como la montura de Sejuani y adornada con calaveras y armaduras en cada tramo de la puerta dejaba claro que en el reino de Sejuani no iban de broma respecto a su autoridad y a sus objetivos.

Sejuani no se tardo mas y atravezo aquellas enormes puertas que al cruzar dejaban ver un lugar tenebroso y abandonado y destruido por cada rincón que se viera.

montones de casas viejas de maderas y cuevas al parecer echas a la fuerza se podían encontrar alrededor de un enorme lago congelado con un gran castillo en el centro en su mayoría, hecho por hielo y metal.

-mierda... es que lo dije mil veces... tenemos que hacer puentes hacia el castillo desde la entrada... pero nooooo... claro que no... con los que tenemos desde el mercado es suficiente- se quejo Sejuani analizando la situación.

-que? que pasa?- pregunto Niqua curiosa.

-tenemos que llegar a mis castillo pero solo tenemos dos entradas... una es a través del mercado y otro a través de la montaña encima del pueblo. eso nos complica la entrada- le explico la situación Sejuani.

-y por que no? simplemente cogemos el de la montaña?- le respondió Niqua.

-por que esta lleno de soldados y por que... solo se puede ir a través del mercado- le respondió Sejuani dándose cuenta de la tontería que era el tener tan pocas entradas. (uhum... wismichu)

-tenéis un muy buen arquitecto por aquí- dijo Niqua con ironía.

Sejuani escucha unos pazos acercándose a ella y se da media vuelta para ver quien o quienes sujetos se aproximaban.

-Cállate, unos soldados están aquí ahora mismo y no pueden descubrirte- le exigió cerrando aun mas fuerte la bolsa.

-Mi majestad! esta usted bien!?- Pregunto uno de los 4 soldados que se aproximaban a ella.

-claro que si par de imbéciles insensatos, que ocurre?- pregunto Sejuani con mirada seria.

-bueno... Majestad usted a tardado mucho en venir y estábamos preocupados por usted!- le respondió en firme posición el solado.

-es que tengo una aldea de niñatas!? podéis sobrevivir perfectamente sin mi! iros a trabajar ahora mismo!- les ordeno a todos los soldados alejarse y volver a sus obligaciones.

Los soldados en cuestión de segundos salieron corriendo hacia dos torres de vigilancia que habían sobre la puerta de entrada al reino. dejando así claro el por que no había nadie vigilando.

-cambio de turno supongo- comento Sejuani.

-que ocurre? puedo salir ya? y por que estabas pegando gritos?- pregunto varias cosas a Sejuani.

-nada y aun no puedes salir, por ahora tenemos que ir al castillo y pasar por el mercado. si tenemos suerte puede que este vació como siempre- le respondió Sejuani mirando las calles de su reino.

Sejuani llevaba un buen rato con Niqua en la espalda y estaba empezando a cansarse por lo que aumento ligeramente la marcha para llegar a su castillo sin que nadie la molestara por su camino.

Desde lo lejos, dos soldados observaban raros a Sejuani y sospechaban algo de ella.

-no te parece raro que nuestra Reina se comporte así?- pregunto un soldado.

-así como? a mi me parece que se comporta como siempre- le respondió su compañero.

-me refiero a que esta hablando sola, y lleva una bolsa sospechosamente muy grande en la espalda- le comento al soldado.

-ah serán cosas suyas, solo trabajemos o nos pone a parir- le contesto el soldado.

-no se... es raro... la estare vigilando por si acaso- le dijo el soldado a su compañero.

el soldado curioso volvió a su labor de vigilar la frontera de hielo que se formaba alrededor del reino y se limito a pensar y observar.

mientras tanto Sejuani llevaba un buen rato con Niqua en la espalda y estaba empezando a cansarse por lo que aumento ligeramente la marcha para llegar a su castillo sin que nadie la molestara por su camino.

Lo cual es muy fácil al parecer, ya que no había nadie en las calles.

se podían ver ojos y figuras escondidas entre los escombros y las sombras las cuales desaparecían cuanto mas se acercaba Sejuani.

Pero curiosamente había un mercado intacto y con aspecto de recién construido bien adornado el cual estaba atendido por un joven chico y un señor mayor detrás de el sentado en un sillín mientras que el joven chico atendía la tienda.

Sejuani paso delante de todo el mercado a casi punto de llegada al puente hacia su castillo pero...

-majestad! bienvenida! le gustaría echar un vistazo a lo que tenemos? como a estado fuera un tiempo le daré un regalo como especia- le llamo la atención el chico.

el viejo señor que estaba detrás el cual estaba afinando las cuerdas de lo que parecía un uquelele. corto sin querer una de las cuerdas por el acto del chico.

-... mira niño! no se si tienes o muchas agallas o muchas tuercas sueltas pero entiende que en este reino! yo!- le gritaba Sejuani al joven chico de la tienda.

-usted?- le respondió viendo que esta dudaba para responder.

-da igual olvídalo, como me hables la próxima vez te envió una semana a los calabozos- le contesto Sejuani dándose media vuelta y prosiguiendo su camino.

El chico simplemente la miro un poco confuso y la dejo ir sin mas.

Sejuani cruzaba el puente hacia su fortaleza castillo de hielo el cual también estaba echo por hielo y metal como gran parte del reino de Sejuani.

-no crees que as sido un poco dura? por su voz parecía un pequeñajo- le susurro Niqua desde la bolsa.

Sejuani se para en seco en mitad del puente y retrocede hacia atrás rápidamente hasta la tienda del chico.

-majestad?- pregunto confuso este.

Sejuani estaba nerviosa y un poco bastante avergonzada tanto que aparto la cara para no mirar al joven y solo dijo.

-perdón- dijo solamente.

-esto.. como?- le pregunto aun mas confuso de lo que se podia estar.

-E dicho que perdón!- grita y sale corriendo hacia el puente cruzandolo rápidamente.

Niqua iba a hablar otra vez pero Sejuani la calla.

-shh! callate, no quiero oír nada mas de ti- le dice Sejuani antes de que Niqua pudiera mover la mandíbula para hablar.

Niqua solo se queda callada y acurrucada dentro de la bolsa obedeciendo a Sejuani como si de su hija tratase.

-llegamos. por fin!- dijo Sejuani soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-solo queda pasar y llegar a mi...- le interrumpen en media frase.

-aquí estas mi reina, se puede saber donde as estado?- pregunto una voz muy grave detrás de ella.

Sejuani lentamente se da la vuelta y levanta la cabeza hacia arriba para poder contemplar por completo a Volibear el cual estaba justo detrás de ella.

-como es que no te e visto antes?- pregunto confusa.

-estabas demasiada ocupada hablando con la bolsa- le contesto mirando la bolsa fijamente.

Sejuani aparta la gran bolsa que contenía a Niqua de la mirada de Volibear y marcha hacia las puertas de su castillo.

-hablar con la bolsa? debes estar soñando despierto, no seras que tienes pulgas en los oídos?- le dice en tono de burlón mientras se adentraba en su castillo y dos grandes puertas de puro acero se cerraban detrás de ella.

Sejuani tira la bolsa al suelo dejando caer a Niqua de cara contra el. Niqua fuerza rápido la bolsa para poder encontrar un hueco por donde asomarse.

-AHHHFFF bfff por fin! casi me ahogaba ahí detrás...- dijo respirando un gran cantidad de aire y echándolo con fuerza.

-no exageres y tampoco te tranquilices, ahora te contare mi verdadero motivo del por que te traje hacia mi castillo y el por que tuve que meterte en esa bolsa- le dijo Sejuani empuñando su mayal y apuntándolo hacia Niqua la cual estaba como un canguro bebe en la bolsa de su madre.

-pfff hmmm hahahaha! por favor niña! HAHAHAHA- se partía de risa Sejuani observando el como estaba Niqua en la bolsa.

-que pasa? de que te ríes?- se pregunto viendo que Sejuani no para de reírse.

Niqua con un intento de salir de la bolsa, comenzo a dar botes en círculos en lineas para poder salir.

-pfffff! BUAHAHAHA! para por favor! me vas a matar hahahahahaaa...- dijo no parándose de reír viendo los botes tontos que se daba Niqua.

-ayúdame a salir de aqui quiere? esto esta muy apretado- le pidió Niqua siguiendo dando botes.

-afff... afff... uhfff... ha-ha... creo que... haha... ya, ya vale... ahora te saco de ahí- le respondió sejuani recuperando el aliento de tanto reírse.

aha!-

-hehe... que es tan gracioso? hehehe, al final me vas a pegar la risa si sigues así- Le comento Niqua.

Pero Sejuani no respondía y solo se reía cada vez mas casi echándose al suelo de tanta tontería.

\- dios... h-a ha ha es- esto... ya... se me van a fundir los pulmones... - Dijo Sejuani.

-me alegra verte tan feliz- Dice Niqua con una expresión de felicidad y cariño.

-y que lo digas... hace. tal vez años que no me reía así- Le contesto Sejuani.

-sabes? creo que me seras muy útil, y si tengo suerte, seras un juguete perfecto también- Le dijo mirándole a los grises ojos ceniza que tiene Niqua.

-juguete? a que te refieres? creo... creo que ya vi esta situación antes en alguna parte, era? cincuenta sombras de trivago? no... esto me suena mal- Le dijo Niqua comentando cosas extrañas.

-que de que!? ya empiezas a decir cosas raras, no voy a hacerte nada malo a no ser que me lo pidas pero dejando eso de lado, tengo grandes planes para ti y para mi juntas- Le dijo Sejuani frotándose las manos maliciosamente y con una mirada rara hacia Niqua.

 **AND NOW I'M GOING TO DIE! NAH IS JOKE.**

 **bueno, otro capitulo mas para mi maravillosa serie ^^ decir que por fin me e dado cuenta de que no tengo que escribir por vosotros (me gusta vuestra ayuda y la agradezco seriamente) si no por mi. si quiero ser escritora, debo dejarme el lujo de tener seguidores y apreciar mis propias obras sin importar lo que la gente opine a no ser claro que hasta yo sepa que están mal EJ: (el segundo y tercero capitulo de mi segundo fic, el 5 y el 4 capitulo y el 7 capitulo de mi primer fic) en resumen que lo tengo casi todo mal.**

 **(algo ocurre con el orden escrito que guarde y la versión publicada aqui) (perdonen el error si no entienden un pimiento)**

 **No mas comentarios, cuídense y disfruten de mis futuras y otras futuras lecturas echas por mi y por cualquier otro escritor.**

 **SEE YA!**


End file.
